List of Bloods in Hip-Hop
Rappers (113/116) *Lil Saint (rapper) East side Piru Blood * Shadee Doe (rapper) 151 Orginial Block Pirus * Goonie Looney (rapper) 545 Flame Gang * Damu (rapper) 5/9 Brims * Lil Gangsta Em (rapper) 5/9 Brims * Sinister 89th Street Family Bloods * B-Real 89th Street Family Bloods * TenEight Dez (rapper) 92 Be Bopp Watts Bishop bloods * No Good 92 BeBop Watts Bloods * Sean Deez (rapper) Avenue Piru * Woodgrane (rapper) Avenue Piru * Redrum781 (rapper) Avenue Piru * Lil' Leak aka C-K Avenue Piru Gang * Bloody Mary aka Nini X Avenue Piru Gang * Young Hootie (rapper) West Side Piru * Hooda John (rapper) Athens Park Bloods * Rj Athens Park Bloods * TM Black P Stones * Geez2Beez (rapper) Bloodstone Villians * Jr.Layz (rapper) Blood Stone Villans * KennyMack (rapper) Blood Stone Villians * 1 Punch (rapper) Blood Stone Villians * Jay Rock (rapper) Rapper Jay Rock talks about gangs, living in the Nickerson Gardens and rapper Lil Wayne Bounty Hunters * Yank Bounty Hunter Bloods * Cola Kash (Watts rapper) Bounty Hunter Bloods * Killa Twan (rapper) Bounty Hunter Bloods * Capo the Relly (rapper) Bounty Hunter Watts * Foe Gunna Breezo (rapper) Bounty Hunter Bloods * HK (Watts rapper) Bounty Hunter Bloods * YG Choppa (rapper) Bounty Hunter Bloods * Mausberg (rapper) Campanella Park Pirus * Big Fase 100 (rapper) Cedar Block Piru * Billboard aka 4 Bent (rapper) Cedar Block Piru * Ken Malik (rapper) Cedar Block Piru * Lil' Frogg (rapper) Cedar Block Piru * The Game (rapper) Cedar Block Piru * D Dope (Watts rapper) Circle City Piru * Felony (Watts rapper) Circle City Piru * Big WY aka Red Rag Crenshaw Mafia Gang * G-Spider "Spyder aka S.P." Crenshaw Mafia Gang * Lil' Hawk Crenshaw Mafia Gang * O.G Mad Eye Crenshaw Mafia Gang * Pimp D Crenshaw Mafia Gang * Tip Toe Crenshaw Mafia Gang * Big Hawk Crenshaw Mafia Gang * K-Low Crenshaw Mafia Gang * Lil' G.Bone Crenshaw Mafia Gang * Mz. China Crenshaw Mafia Gang * Bigg Tupp (rapper) Cross Atlantic Piru * Dock-B Family Swan Bloods * Nino (Compton rapper) Fruit Town Brims * Fingers Fruit Town Brims * G Nutt Fruit Town Brims * Bandana (Compton rapper) Fruit Town Pirus * Compton Menace Fruit Town Piru * 2nd II None Elm Street Piru * A-Wax (rapper) Elm Street Piru * Yung Slick (rapper) Elm Street Piru * Gee Slick (rapper) Harvard Park Brims * Green Eyez Inglewood Family Gang * Bad Seed (rapper) Holly Hood Piru * Arbor Black (rapper) Inglewood Family Gang * Charley Hood (rapper) Inglewood Family Gang * Ice Burgandy Inglewood Neighborhood Piru * RoseMo Inglewood Neighborhood Piru * 2Eleven Inglewood Neighborhood Piru * Slim Dunkin (rapper) Jurassic Park Piru http://www.rapdict.org/Jurassic_Park_Piru * Chaz Gotti (rapper) Jurassic Park Piru * D-Bo(rapper) Jurassic Park Piru * Dae Dae (rapper) Jurassic Park Piru * J-Mike (rapper) Jurassic Park Piru * Messy Marv (rapper) [[KOP (Knock Out Posse) in Fillmore, San Fransisco * Eightball L.A Denver Lane Bloods * G–Len (rapper) L.A Denver Lane Bloods * June Dawg L.A Denver Lane Bloods * Peanut 2 aka KP L.A Denver Lane Bloods * Lil' Laniak 2 L.A Denver Lane Bloods * B-Brazy L.A Denver Lane Bloods * Figg Newton (rapper) L.A Denver Lane Bloods * Byrd (female rapper) Lincoln Park Bloods * Mitchy Slick (rapper) Lincoln Park Bloods * Don Diego (rapper) Lincoln Park Bloods * Honcho (rapper) Lueders Park Piru * Barbie Amor AKA Gutta Gyrl of the 84 Mad Swan Bloods * Batman Mad Swan Bloods * Money Mo (rapper) Mad Swan Bloods * Whoody Whoo (rapper) Mad Swan Bloods Gang * 2Eleven (rapper) Neighbor Hood Piru * Half Ounce (rapper) Neighbor Hood Piru * Juice Lee (rapper) Parkside Bloods * Gangsta I Pasadena Denver Lane Bloods * Odd Pasadena Denver Lane Bloods * Mack 10 Queen St Inglewood Bloods * Big June (rapper) Skyline Piru * Nuttz Skyline Piru Bloods * DJ Quik (rapper) Tree Top Pirus * Ty$ aka Tydolla$ign Westside Rolling 20s Blood * Hi-C Tree Top Pirus * YG (rapper) aka Slim 400 Tree Top Pirus * Kedaru (rapper) Tree Top Pirus * Eside Izm (rapper) U.B.N. * J.U-ICE (rapper) U.B.N. * Mak90 (rapper) Uptown Bloods of San Diego * Young Kazh (rapper) Oak Park Bloods * T-Ru (rapper) West Side Piru (Carson) * Suga Buga aka Dogg (rapper) eirdos Gangster Bloods * YG Hootie (rapper) West Side Piru * JohnBoyCool (rapper) West Side Pirus * Hitta J3 (rapper) West Side Piru * Boogie (Compton rapper) West Side Piru * Dogg aka Suga Buga Weirdos Bloods * YG Hootie West Side Piru facebook * Joe Moses (rapper) a South Los Angeles rapper from Van Ness Gangster Brims * T.Kayduse (Mafia Lanes) * Lil Cassanova (rapper) * Unda Dawg (rapper) * Young Sau * Squeek-Ru (rapper) myspace bloods * RatasticK (rapper) myspace of the Da Red Diamond Gang * Bad Newz (rapper) myspace of the Da Red Diamond Gang * Piff The Dragon (rapper) Piff The Dragon "Red Bandana" Official Music Video * Philthy Rich (rapper) Philthy Rich Ft. Messy Marv & Lil Blood - Get Ugly * Lil Blood (rapper) * Jim Westthe game Rap Groups * Damu Ridas (rap group) * Da Red Diamond Gang (rap group) * The Roaddawgs - Inglewood Family Bloods * Tha Relativez - Inglewood Family Bloods * Terror Twinz - Pacioma Piru Bloods * Boo-Ya Tribe West Side Pirus(Carson Samoan Warriors) * Madman Mafia (rap group) Red Flagg * Watts Gangstas (rap group) Circle City Piru * O.T.F.B. (rap group) Bounty Hunter Bloods Record labels * Black Wall Street Records (record label) * Brazil Street Records (record label) * Brick Squad Monopoly (record label) * Team 5Hunna (record label) Producers * Suge Knight (producer) Mob Pirus in Compton DJs *DJ Mustard Singles 1984 * 1985 * 1986 * 1987 * 1988 * 1989 * 1990 * 1991 * 1992 * 1993 * 1994 * 1995 * 1996 * 1997 * 1998 * 1999 * 2000 * 2001 * 2002 * 2003 * 2004 * 2005 * 2006 * 2007 * 2008 * 2009 * 2010 * Way Too Gangsta (single) (Da Gladiators G Telly & Nino artists off YARD DOWN MUZIK http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j5PunCRFwKg 2011 * 2012 * January 23: Drank (Lil Ro single) ft FLATLINE & FADE DOGG http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBMyrUqyeys 2013 * Hit Yo BRIMIN (single) by Yard Down Muzik artists: Fingers , Nino 1&2 & G Nutt along with Active Chuckss CEO/artist Duse EMs and Wrong Kind LA artist Tiny Wrench perform the Brim Blood Dance http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUwCYbL1leI Songs 1980's 1984 * 1985 * 1986 * 1987 * 1988 * 1989 * 1990's 1990 * 1991 * 1992 * 1993 * 1994 * 1995 * 1996 * 1997 * 1998 * 1999 * 2000's 2000 * 2001 * 2002 * 2003 * 2004 * 2005 * 2006 * 2007 * 2008 * 2009 * 2010's 2010 * 2011 * 2012 * 2013 * September 1: Blood In Blood Out (Goonie Looney single) youtube Links * "Welkome 2 Pasadena" - Video - 210West , Residue Riggins , V8 Dir. by @210West * WE BLOODED Official Video "NEW BLOOD GANG ANTHEM" * In My Hood - Young Ghost Feat. Kutt Calhoun & Bridge B - Prod By Scorp Dezel (OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO) See Also * List of Bloods in Hip-Hop * List of Crips in Hip-Hop * List of Zoe Pound in Hip-Hop * List of Black Mafia Family in Hip-Hop * List of Sureños in Hip-Hop * List of Norteños in Hip-Hop * List of Gangster Disciples in Hip-Hop * List of Vice Lords in Hip-Hop * List of Latin Kings in Hip-Hop * List of Black P. Stones in Hip-Hop * List of Grape Street Watts Crips in Hip-Hop Category:Lists Category:Bloods in Hip-Hop